


win this for me

by orphan_account



Series: kageyama rare pair collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Promises, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kunimi just wants Kageyama back.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Series: kageyama rare pair collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	win this for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble i wrote for fun at the ass crack of dawn when i couldnt sleep. always wanted to write kunikage anyways.

Kunimi regrets everything. He always had. But, now he was surer than ever of that regret. He can feel it pool in the pit of his stomach as he watches from the other side of the net as Tobio gets pulled into a tight hug by Karasuno’s libero and bald wing spiker, shouting ‘We did it! We’re going to the finals!’

He only stops staring when he hears Oikawa shout “Gather around!” He follows the order from his captain and gets in line in front of the crowd supporting them. “Thank you for your support!” Oikawa shouts and bows deeply. The rest of the team follow suit. As they straighten their bodies they can hear the loud laughs from Karasuno. Kunimi looks over and finds that the entire team has toppled over themselves. 

His heart stings painfully when he looks at Tobio. The boy is lying with his back flat on the floor and his head is thrown back. Kunimi can make out the small smile playing on his lips. At least one of us is happy now. He finds himself too tired to shed any tears from the loss. He’ll most probably cry when he’s about to go to sleep though. He hears Kindaichi sniffling from beside him and offers a firm pat on the back.

He excuses himself after he finishes stretching. He takes sluggish strides to the bathroom. He just needed some time alone right now. Kunimi can still remember when Tobio started to change and he thought to himself, _this is not the boy I fell in love with._ He can still remember the look of pure hurt and shock when he was completely abandoned on the court. He can still remember his first practice match as a member of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. He remembers that Tobio apologised for tossing too high. He remembers someone hitting that reckless toss.

He unconsciously clenches his jaw when he recalls those moments. His mind drifts off to remember the tragic turn of events that had happened at the Inter-high Preliminaries—when Tobio had built up the perfect set up but was completely shut down by Kunimi himself. That day, his team might have won. However, his heart felt as if he had lost when he looked over at Tobio’s crouched figure on the ground.

He lost for real now though. He hadn’t even realised that he had started crying until he looked at his tear-stained cheeks in the mirror of the bathroom. He’s in the middle of washing his face when he hears someone flush the toilet from one of the stalls. He looks up from the sink and finds Tobio standing right in front of him, mouth agape.

Kunimi can tell that the other boy wants to say something. He keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. They continue their stare down as Tobio tries to find the words he’s looking for. Kunimi can sense that this isn't going to go anywhere so he starts. “Congra-”

“I’m sorry.” Kunimi’s eyes widen as Tobio bows deeply in front of him. He can feel the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes again. Tobio slowly straightens himself up and looks Kunimi in the eye daringly. “Please forgive me, Kunimi.”

“Don’t.” Kunimi tries to look away from those dark blue eyes. They’ve changed now. The difference is slight, but Kunimi could tell. They are sharper now; less round an innocent. “It was my fault.”

“It wasn’t and you know it! You and Kindaichi tried to warn me, but I just didn’t listen. I hurt you and you did what you had to do.” Tobio says with a strained voice. “So, just please. Forgive me.”

Kunimi huffs. “Okay. You’re forgiven.” Tobio visibly relaxes when his apology is accepted. “But on one condition.” The setter raises his brow. “Go and win this. Go and beat Shiratorizawa.”

Tears start to roll down his cheeks once again and Tobio reaches out to wipe them away. _His hands aren’t soft anymore. How hard had he been practicing for this?_ “Alright. I’ll do that. You have to be there when I do though.”

“Good.” Kunimi gently pushes Tobio’s hand from his face, but doesn’t stop holding it. “Go to nationals for me. And I’ll be right here when you come back.”

Tobio pulls Kunimi towards him in a tight embrace. He nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck and Kunimi swears that his shoulder is getting slightly damp. “I promise I’ll win for you… Just please, don’t leave me alone again.” Tobio hiccups. Kunimi brings up a hand to rub Tobio’s back. 

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this series will have longer works in the future. ive just been a lil out of it lately tbh. next work will most probably be sakusa or nishinoya. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
